


Someday

by GirlOnTheCouch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU- Childhood, Did I mention FLUFF?!, F/M, Fluff, Just lots and lots of fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOnTheCouch/pseuds/GirlOnTheCouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are in kindergarten. </p>
<p>This work is meant to be just adorable. I was origionally going to continue this and make it a continuous childhood AU, but I like it better as a one shot and think I'll save the whole "growing up together" thing for another work. <br/>I'm sorry to anyone that got attached, and I've still saved old chapters. Hit me up if you want them. <br/>In the meantime, watch for other works :D<br/>Comments and criticism welcome! However, be gentle, this is unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRainboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainboss/gifts).



It was the first day of kindergarten and Felicity was staring at her blocks.

She was wondering about how she could make the tower sounder, so it was less likely to fall over, be taller, and more awesome. She shoved her glasses back up her nose and added a small green block to the base, hoping it would add more to the structure.

“FELICITY!”

She turned at the sound of his voice. He was screaming and running towards her and her tower.

“The green blocks are mine! Don’t touch them!” he said, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

Felicity sighed, not really caring about the color of the block, so she just removed the green block and started to replace it with another block of the same shape.

The boy stood still, having expected her to fight for the block. At first, he was merely perplexed that she hadn’t reacted, but then he was angry. She should care more, or she should act more afraid of him, but she certainly shouldn’t ignore him and go along with her day.

He stared at the tower she was making. Her eyebrows were drawn together and her tongue was sticking out as she carefully placed a different block.

She cared more about the mound of blocks than about him, so he knocked it over, running into it with his full body. He swept through the area like a tornado until there was only a mass of blocks left scattered on the floor.

Felicity stared up at him; she was not moving except her lip was trembling slightly.

The boy crossed his arms, completely satisfied with himself…. Until she started crying. It had started deep in her chest, a sob shaking through her, and then tears were rolling down her cheeks. He paled, feeling uncomfortable, and he wanted her to stop.

Mr. Diggle looked up from his desk, walked over to the kids and squatted. “Now Oliver, what did you do?”

“I knocked over her tower” he responded, looking away, suddenly ashamed.

“And why did you do that?” Mr. Diggle asked.

“I don’t know….” Oliver said, twirling his hands.

Mr. Diggle sighed. “I would like you to apologize to Felicity for hurting her feelings and destroying her tower even when she worked very hard on it”

Oliver sighed, looking down at the ground before he glanced back at the girl. “Do I have to?” he asked, his voice dripping with whine.

Mr. Diggle snorted, “Yes, yes you do Oliver”.

Oliver looked at Felicity, marched over and squatted. “I’m sorry I ruined your stuff, but you shouldn’t have taken my green bl….”

“OLIVER” Mr. Diggle boomed.

“I mean, sorry Felicity” he said, shrinking at the loudness of Mr. Diggle’s voice.

Felicity sniffled, nodded, and went back to reconstructing her tower.

That was how she met Oliver Queen.

***

Later that day, Felicity was at recess, and she had managed to get one of the swings before all of the other kids got to them. She had raced, her light up tennis shoes going crazy while she pounded at the ground, until she reached a swing.

She perched there, claiming the swing as her own, and she felt prideful, watching the other kids scramble for the other two swings. She looked to her right and saw Oliver pushing another boy off of the swing in order to get on it. The boy landed with a thump, and Felicity felt bad. She got off of her swing and gave it to him. He smiled up at her, one tooth missing. “Thanks! I’m Tommy, what’s your name?”

Felicity smiled at him and told him her name before she made her way to the slides. As soon as she got there she saw a flash of gold, and then suddenly Oliver was in front of her in line. “Haha, I beat you” he said, throwing it in her face.

“Oh Yeah!?” She said. “Well I don’t like you, and I think that you are icky and when you grow up you won’t get married, cause my mommy says girls marry nice boys, not icky boys” she said, sticking her tongue out.

Oliver’s reply was to tug on one of her blond braids.

Mr. Diggle found them wrestling on the wood chips. Felicity was on top of him, punching his face. Mr. Diggle tore them apart, and they both got a call home and time out.

***

The next day, Felicity was on the playground again, but she was underneath one of the structures, basking in the shade. It was a hot day, and it felt nice to be away from the direct light of the sun.

She saw Oliver coming towards her, and started to move. “I don’t want to get in trouble again, go away Oliver, I was here first” she said.

“I just want to talk” he said earnestly.

They both sat, playing with the wood chips for a moment.  Finally, Oliver looked up. “What do nice boys do?” he asked.

Felicity stared at him. “What?” she asked, clearly confused.

“You said girls marry nice boys, that girls like nice boys” he said, clarifying.

“Oh” she said before she sat back, thinking.

“In books, the good guys rescue girls, help people who need stuff, and are super handsome” she said. “At least the books I’ve read”

“Oh” he said.

“But you’re just a bully, you don’t rescue girls and you stole that swing from Tommy” she said.

Oliver looked down, he felt bad. Suddenly he looked up and took her hand. “Felicity. Someday, I’m gonna be super cool, I’m gonna save people and be nice to girls. Someday you’re gonna like me” he said, a determined look on his face. “Someday, we’re gonna get married” he stated.

Felicity stuck her tongue out and looked at him. Oliver stood up, kissed her flat on the mouth, and then ran away, expecting her to be mad and chase him. She just sat there for a moment and smiled. 


End file.
